Guitar Lessons
by boothbrennan123
Summary: Booth teaches Brennan on how to play the guitar.


**Guitar Lesson**

by boothbrennan123

**My first Bones Fanfic. **

**I encourage everyone to review, and please let me know how my writing is.**

**I just started college and I suck in writing essays, so maybe if I just started writing some Bones fanfic, I could become a better essay writer, or writer in general…also along with tutoring help. **

* * *

><p><em>***I own nothing. Bones is not mine.***<em>

_Okay, so I guess Brennan knows how to play the guitar? Like in that one episode, where they are at rock-n-roll fantasy camp._

_Let's just imagine that Brennan doesn't know how to play, and supposedly Booth knows how to play, and is giving Brennan some guitar lessons._

* * *

><p>After a long and gruesomely day at work, all Booth wanted to do was go home, get showered, and fall asleep on his nice warm bed.<p>

Getting everything out of his car, he closed the car door, and locked it.

Mumbling to himself

"_thank god, the days over"_

Getting the door open, Booth put his coat on the coat rack, and everything else on the table.

Walking up the stairs to his and Brennan's bedroom, he looked at his loving wife sleeping peacefully on the bed, and entered the bathroom.

He took of his shirt, pants, and whatever clothes he had on, and threw it in a haze on the floor.

In his mind he thought,_ "If Bones was here, she would scold me about my lack of tidiness."_

But who was he to care, he is just tired and wanted a nice warm shower, and to go to sleep.

He stepped into the shower, and cleansed himself of all the dirt today.

After 20 minutes in the bathroom, Booth was finally done.

He stepped out, went to his drawers, and pulled out a plain gray t-shirt, and some boxers.

Putting them on, he noticed that Bones wasn't on the bed anymore.

''_where did she go?'' he wondered as he left the room._

Walking to Christine's room, he opened the door, but no sign of her.

At this moment, Booth walked over to his little daughter, and gave her a light kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her up, and quietly left the room.

After closing the door, Booth retreated downstairs, and finally saw his precious Bones sitting in the living room, with two acoustic guitars laid out.

"_CRAP!" Booth silently said to himself, as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "I forgot about our weekly guitar lessons."_

"Hey Bones" said Booth

"Hey yourself" yawned a sleepy Brennan

"You're late, I waited for you, but I must have fallen asleep." Brennan said a little annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had paperwork to finish." Booth said.

After talking for a while on the case, Brennan finally got down to what she had wanted to do all night.

"Okay, let's get to the main course!" Brennan said cheerfully

"Are you sure Bones? It's kind of almost 12?" Booth said yawning, as all he wanted was get a good night rest.

Brennan repulsed by his statement " Kind of almost 12? It's only 11. Come on, you promised me you would give me some guitar lessons today Booth!"

"Okay, fine fine fine, I did promise you a guitar lesson today." said a happier Booth.

Both picked up their acoustic guitars.

"Okay, so Bones, what did we learn last time? Or did you forget"

"Whatt- Booth, I would never forget a lesson, you know I write them in my journal." said Brennan holding up her journal, and pointing it out in his face.

Booth laughed at her. He couldn't believe how cute she looked with her pigtails and duck pajamas.

Booth went in, and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

After a mere second, Brennan got back to being serious.

"Booth—, do not make fun of me, you were the one who wanted to teach me how to play, instead of me going to a music teacher, since you said, it would save us money, even though I have a resource of money to go to a reputable music teacher! Not saying that I don't love you"

"Okay, sorry Bones, it's just you look really cute tonight"

"Well I would appreciate it, if we just started on our lesson now." Brennan said

"Fine, let's get started for reals this time." said Booth

"So let's start by playing a Bm Barre Chord, you put your fingers their, their, and their." Booth said to Brennan "It's kind of hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Booth, you know anything "hard", I can do." said Brennan struggling to adjust her fingers at doing this somewhat "hard" finger chord.

"Well, not anything…" said a smirkful Booth.

"Booth, I can not seem to get my phalanges in the right place!" said an angry Brennan "I THINK MY PHALANGES ARE TOO SMALL."

"Bones, calm down. I told you that barre chords were a bit tricky. You just have to keep practicing your fingers on the strings like this."

"but I can barely touch down on the second fret!" said Brennan

"With some practice, you'll get it right Bones, but for now, you're just getting used to it." Booth said " I mean the Bm barre chord is actually one of the easiest chord."

"Wait! So you're telling me, that there are harder barre chords than this?!" said a distraught Brennan.

"Technically yes…" Booth said quietly. " I mean you wanna play that Tears in Heaven song right Bones?"

"Of course Booth, I find the song quite beautiful, reassuring, and quite soothing."

"Alright then, if you wanna play that song, than giddy up Bones, get use to barre chords from now on…and plucking" Booth said mumbling the last part.

"Alright I can and will do this. As I have never failed in anything I have done." said a more reassuring Brennan.

**After an hour of practice **

"Alrighty Bones, I knew you could play that easy Bm barre chord." said Booth

"Although, it did take me awhile to play that chord, I succeeded."

"See Bones, it just takes patience and practice" Booth said as he took his and Brennan's guitar and put them back on the wall, where they were mounted on.

"Come on Bones, I'm beat, let's go to bed now." as Booth gave a quick peck on her lips.

He took Brennan's hand in his, and was leading them up to the stairs, when Brennan stopped, and turned him around.

Bringing Booth around to face her, she gently leaned up and gave Booth a hot passionate kiss.

Not knowing how long they had kissed for, Booth finally broke off the kiss.

"Bones, it's past midnight, and we have work tomorr—" said Booth out of breath, before Brennan cut him off again with another kiss.

"Bones!" Booth said pulling out of the kiss, "not tonight okay?" even though he wouldn't mind.

"alright, fine. You win Booth.." said a very red-faced Brennan, as they finally walked up the stairs hand in hand to their bedroom.


End file.
